First Glance
by elarhy
Summary: A oneshot. a little story, under 1000 words about Minato and Kushina.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this twisted plot that came up in my mind. Naruto and it's world belongs to it's rightfull owners.

A/N: I just love how much chance for a story this couple gives, with little set up i can let my imagination fly wild. Most the stories in my head would probably be books if i took the time to write them and stick with only one at a time.... so i decided to give oneshots a try, instead of inventing stories and then forgeting them, so complicated i can turn them in my own litte world. So, this is one of the many sets up i have come to create. i hope you like it.

She woke up with a jolt, it took several minutes for her to realize she was no longer in battle, she was not in Uzu, that she was not about to die. She sighed wanting suddenly to cry. It had been a week now. A week since the destruction of her country. Uzo no kuni was no more.

She watched outside, and realized it was dawn, barely. The nurse would come to check her in the morning. For what she was not sure, as she was not hurt, the scrapes and cuts had healed quickly. She guessed it was because whoever decided to spare her life had second's thoughts. It was really a miracle how she was still alive. Her country had not accepted to any of the alliances to other countries, attempting neutrality. But they had been caught in the crossfire, and Stone and Konoha had declared war, they had been caught in the middle of two armies, both wanting the fort within her city.

The last thing she remembered was being a guard outside the fort, they had just managed to get rid of a Stone squad hours before, and now a Konoha squad had infiltrated. And then there had been a flash of yellow and she was out cold.

Why was she in Konoha, in the hospital and alive?

She rose from bed and went sit by the window, she could feel someone watching, but pay no attention. She was a foreign in this land, a ninja, it was natural to be some kind of surveillance.

The Hokage had given her a job. For some weird chance of fortune he had chosen to believe her in that there was no grudge and that Kushina was to be her only name. She did not want to remember, not right now about her clan… but she did remember something "First heal up, then everything else", her mother used to ….. Kushina sighed, that was a dangerous train of thought.

She smiled. Within all she was happy.

Minato looked at the girl in the hospital window, perched on a rooftop. He knew he had acted in whim. He ought to have killed her, but instead had knock her out and brought her to Konoha before destroying every building and the harbor in Uzu.

He knows and did not want to admit why he had saved her. In the fraction of a second were he attacked she had look up and her eyes... He was not able to kill her. And without giving even himself a good excuse of any kind, but being unable to let her there, he had taken her back.

He had known there was something very wrong. He had taken pleasure in just holding her, admiring her angel like face framed in red locks, wanting to cup her face, to hold her closer. He had told himself that he needed to slow down his working routine, it was driving him mad. Jiraiya had said he needed a girlfriend.

He shook his head and almost lost his balance. It was ironic, really. He the Yellow Flash, who could move so fast and with such precision, was clumsy in his daily life, losing balance off trees and chairs.

His team members had said he looked to be somewhere else. He had clung to that same roof to watch the girl every day, not quite feeling to go into her room and explain.

Upon bringing her, the Hokage had taken one glance at him carrying her, and had said it was ok, to take the girl to the hospital. And the staff there had said she showed no signs of hostility, and that remembered everything. Yesterday the Hokage had talk to her, and had given her a job as a ninja, she had accepted.

That was weird. He could not understand. He had no way of knowing that she really had no grudge, because as a shinoby herself she understood Konoha position, that she has intrigued but thankful of being alive. He did not know that Jiraiya and Tsunade had know the girl when little, on one of their many diplomatic missions, and had interced for her….he had not way of knowing how he had got his way keeping her alive…but she was.

"What is going into my head?" Minato said to himself in defeat. He knew that if he could not make sense off his own thought then there had to be something bad within him.

"If you want my opinion it would be first glace love" Said cheerfully Jiraiya, who had been in a nearby branch, looking intensely at his favorite student facial expressions of suffering and confusion mixed with happiness, and at the pretty girl in the hospital window.


End file.
